


Kingly

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, post Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Damen says, smiling against Laurent's skin, meeting blue eyes with brown, "you don't exactly look like an ice prince anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingly

His voice still rough and low, Damen growls out a heartfelt, "You look beautiful."

 

Laurent's eyes roll at that, and he glances away, catching his reflection in the golden cuff about his wrist. "I look a mess," he says. It's the truth. His eyes are still half-lidded and dark, the color of the sky on a new moon midnight, near-black. His chest is heaving, his skin flushed a bright, oddly fetching shade of pink, save a few spots along the curve of his throat, marked in reds and violets, a scattering of rubies and amethysts over pale pink silk.

 

Gingerly, still buried to the hilt between pale thighs, Damen leans forward to press plush lips to Laurent's breastbone. His heart is pounding just beneath that flushed, delicate skin, a red bird fluttering madly in his chest, in the cage of his ribs. "You know," Damen says, smiling against silken skin, meeting blue eyes with brown, both still darkened with lust, "you don't exactly look like an ice prince anymore."

 

"No?"

 

Laurent's feigned disappointment sends a warm smile dancing over Damen's face. "No," Damen says, planting another kiss to Laurent's flushed, heaving chest, shivering when slender fingers slide lovingly into his hair. "You look like a king."

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of Laurent checking out his reflection in his cuff :) See this post for further details: http://exxxalted.tumblr.com/post/141495643424/exxxalted-laurent-using-his-cuff-as-a-mirror-to#_=_
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
